


Eulogy

by Atlantisqueenx



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlantisqueenx/pseuds/Atlantisqueenx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps that's the most fragile gift you can give to another. Trust.  And he'd blindly pummeled it into the ground. Just to mask the feelings that he was forced to endure. Slowly,  he blinked at her. Maybe if he requested for her to kill him now, she'd do it. A delicious way to die is at the cold fingers of revenge, after all.<br/>[Eric/Tris ; Major Insurgent Spoilers]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eulogy

The traitor let his eyes roll effortlessly under his heavy eyelids, giving a burning sensation from the intense fluorescent lights of the room he'd been locked into.

      It hurt to breathe;from where she'd stabbed him ruthlessly in the chest. With each breath, he could feel the stringy stitches, which held together the flesh wound,  expand and pull against his ribcage. Disgusting.      His chapped lips held together in recollection. He'd die in agony. And it'd all happen tomorrow morning.      And it was all because of  _her_.      But perhaps he deserved to be executed. The blood of so many people were on his hands. But deep down, he wasn't sorry. He knew he was selfish. And he didn't care. His head fidgeted on the stiff pillow beneath him,  not able to rest with  death looming over his head; taunting him. But there was no guilt he could find, only regret.

        He regretted not ending her. From the first time he saw her on the ledge, her eyes hid something that beckoned him in. And he tried-oh he  _tried_ to break her. Back then, he saw the intensity of the same, hot coals she'd chosen to betray Abnegation on, in her dark eyes. Everything about her was a cheap disguise. Four gravitated toward her almost upon her arrival into the Faction, which made him grind his teeth. And when she was in combat,  it was beautiful to him when she curled up on the floor completely helpless, bleeding. It was a work of art when he succeeded in extinguishing that flame for a moment and she was defeated. But now, she'd torn him apart several times. Shot him. Stabbed him. Maube it would've been a more satisfying death if Tris had just punctured his heart. There isn't much glory to be had in front of a crowd of Candor and a short gunshot to the brain. But he  _allowed_ her to live far longer than he should have. What the hell was wrong with him?

  
      His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the white Candor door.

      "Come in, I guess." He croaked out weakly.  _It wasn't like he had a fucking choice._ It hurt to talk even more than breathing. When he spoke, he tasted blood.      A figure slipped in through the door, and he opened his eyes to see flames again.       _God damn it._       She crossed her arms under her breast and flattened her back against the opposing wall, the bleak light above discoloring her face. For a while, Tris didn't say anything. But rather watched him lay completely  _broken_ \- just as he'd done to her without remorse in the past. He didn't speak either, not because it hurt to, but because he feared what she'd say to him.      "Eric,"       Tris adressed the Dauntless Traitor, eyes hardened with grief and regret of her own.      "I don't know if anyone's told you, but Tobias ordered your execution tomorrow. I just thought you should know."      She finished sourly. Eric swore for a moment that he'd detected a tone of sympathy in Tris' voice,  but perhaps it was just pity; or nothing. He stared blankly at the blurry ceiling as she spoke, not wanting to look into her line of sight. Those eyes never failed to reach inside him and rip something In his mind apart. Maybe it was a Divergent thing.      "Four already told me, stiff. Come to chastise me about what I've done?"      Eric had a snide tone, and managed to turn his head to look at her. Well, not at her face. He looked everywhere but into her vast, lively eyes.      "You know it's already too late for that. You've killed  _children_ , Eric. How are you even human?"      Her mouth spoke of justice, but her heart was shivering with disappointment. Eric allowed himself to look up at her, and saw her eyes had become vacant and watery. Tears. For once, Eric felt a small part of him choke. It was beautiful when she was helpless,  but seeing her like this made him feel something he hadn't felt before. He felt heat in his cheeks and his mind seemed to stop function for a few moments. What would he say? The brunette bit her bottom lip and shook her head dismally, heading towards the door.       _Idiot._ "Wait, Tris."      It seemed that this had been the first time he genuinely spoke her name. Not as a command, but a request.  A request for her not to leave him.      "What you're doing right now, what you're  _feeling_ towards me-rage, confusion, it's not fun, is it?"      Sniveling, Tris unhooked her fingers from the door-handle; not turning to look at the disheveled Dauntless leader, but instead glaring at the tiles below her. She'd been through hell.      "It makes me sick, your lack of morality towards the people I care about."      "......You're a monster."      Eric almost gasped at the harshness of her voice, but bit his tongue. He recalled her innocent voice echoing off the Dauntless halls- how hungry it made him to see her fail again and again.      Maybe it was because he wanted to see her climb back up and see her lead the pack.      "I choose not to feel. I left everything  behind when I joined Dauntless. I promised myself never to cry, never to feel pain. It was weak."      "But you, Tris, You forced me to feel. You angered me, disappointed me- and that made me hate you. I believe in Jeanine because she wants to delete those sickening feelings from our minds for good. You'd never cry again."      This was exactly his philosophy.  There was no point in lying, he was already going to die. Tris shuffled to face Eric, her eyes puffy from crying. She was tempted to choke him to death, since he was fastened to the matress and vulnerable, but that probably would disappoint Tobias.      "At first, you terrified me, but then, I..I-"      Tris stumbled, trying to chose the right word for her overwhelming enotions.      "You  _what,_  stiff?"      "I trusted you."      Perhaps that's the most fragile gift you can give to another. Trust.  And he'd blindly pummeled it into the ground. Just to mask the feelings that he was forced to endure. Slowly,  he blinked at her. Maybe if he requested for her to kill him now, she'd do it. A delicious way to die is at the cold fingers of revenge, after all.      But he'd never trusted Tris. She acted nearly the same way Four had when they met, and it made Eric shiver to relive seeing the two of them so close to eachother. He wasn't jealous.      At least, thats what he'd told himself for the past two months.      "That was a mistake."      That was all Eric could say. He thought about apologizing, but his Pride hit him like a freight train. He swallowed hard as she stepped towards him.      "Before Tobias and I, there was a time where I felt almost like-"      Her tone had become hushed, and her face drained of color even more.      "You felt like what? You hated me?  _Loathed my very existence?_ "      Eric hissed, feeling a stinging in his chest at the thought of her stabbing him with malice. The expression on her face when she plunged the blade into his skin was far worse than the pain that followed.      "I thought I had feelings for you..."      Her face was broken with uneasiness and disguist. Eric parted his lips, suddenly feeling his heart plunge. He remembered vaguely exchanged looks between them. She smiled, and he'd just stare at her like a vulture waiting for an animal to breathe its last. And now she was Four's.      Now his mouth moved without conscious thought, saying the one thing he hated himself most for:      "I loved you."       _Why would I say that...?_       He didn't blink, but wanted to reverse time to swallow his words again. He never loved her! But he said otherwise,  and he couldn't bring himself down to earth. No, he hated her. Eric forced himself to repeat  _I hate tris. I hate tris...._ in his head.      A tear rolled down her chin, and Eric watched it drop to the floor. Tris hovered over him now,  blocking the ceiling lights with her frame. He choked on every word he tried to force out.       _I HATE YOU, PRIOR. GODS, I HATE YOU!_       Maybe he shouldn't lie to himself anymore.      ...Not that there was much 'more' left.   
       
      "Eric. I can't forgive you. But maybe this war will take my life. Maybe we'll meet soon, on the other side."      Each moment felt like eons as she lowered her face onto his bewildered one. His eyes finally closed when her gentle, pink lips approached his. His subconscious pulled himself into her, savoring the taste of her. Maybe he'd take this memory into the Afterlife. He breathed into her mouth, a feeling of relief consuming him. All his cares had escaped off of his lips.        One last time, Tris looked at him. There was nothing else to be said. She promptly turned and exited, leaving the prisoner to his last sleep. So many thoughts invadee his mind.  He rolled over as much as he could in his bindings, the annoying lights finally turning off on schedule.  Tomorrow it would be over.      "I hate you, Tris Prior."      "For getting up after my attempts to push you down."      "For injuring me."      "And most of all, for making me love a stiff."

 

      //

**Author's Note:**

> [AN: Alright, so this is my first Divergent Fic, and first Fic period on AO3. I really hope everyone enjoys this. Please R&R]


End file.
